Build an Interdimensional Bridge and Get Over It
by Japanese and Chocolate
Summary: The Doctor's little blue box got stuck into two warring realities. So what does he do? Make them sort it out!


**Title:** Build and Interdimensionl Bridge and Get Over It

**Characters/Pairings:** Olivia, Peter, Walter, Astird, Broyles, Fauxlivia, Walternate, Alt!Astrid, The Doctor and Rose.

**Summary:** The Doctor's little blue box got stuck into two warring realities. So what does he do? Make them sort it out.

The small blue box was parked on the corner of the federal building. People passed it by as though it had always been there, even though many knew that it hadn't. There were more important things in life than noticing a little blue box in the corner. But one person did stop and notice it. Olivia stood across the road from the building containing her miniscule office, with her head tilted infinitesimally, as if trying to puzzle out the meaning of the universe. She had found, that for the last few years, that was what most of her job centred on with very little success.

There was a little blue box on the corner of the block where she worked. It threw her a loop for a minute, before its inhabitants strolled (or ran, or were pulled) out. And she began to realise, the confusion had only just began. Because the people who came out of the little blue box were all too familiar.

The only person she did not know was the man who seemed to be very much in charge. He was lean and tall, with a pinstripe suit under a long brown coat, and had a mop of unruly brown hair. But she could only afford him a cursory examination before her eyes were drawn back to his companions. It was _her_. Her alternate, at least. She rather liked the phrase Walter had coined: 'Fauxlivia'. It gave her a bit of a confidence boost, like she was real and the _other_ Olivia was fake. Speaking of Walter, he walked out of the box at a sedate pace, showing none of the other Olivia's agitation and desperation for leaving the box. Astrid soon followed at the upright and measured pace of a soldier. And following them, were Lincoln and Charlie (no need to specify which, as both were now unique in both realities). Finally, another stranger stepped out of the box, with short blonde hair and an absurdly pink jacket. And, together, the small group strode into the lobby of the Federal Building

Olivia stood dumbfounded for a moment, the most pressing thought on her mind being how so many could fit into such a small space. Then it hit her that her alternate, _their alternates _were walking into the building. She followed at a run, unaware she was in for one of the most interesting meetings in her life.

Her phone buzzed with a message telling her to come to the conference room just as she entered. She saw Broyles sitting uncomfortably in one of the beaten chairs while the strange man she had seen earlier stood in his usual place of honour. Opposite to him were Wlaternate, Fauxlivia, Alternate Astrid, Charlie and Lincoln. The girl stood in the corner behind him. She hesitated in the doorway for a moment, unsure of what to do, when he looked up and noticed her presence.

"You must be this dimension's Olivia." He said with a smile, like similar phrases rolled off his tongue every day. "Come in, have a seat. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose, and these people are from the other dimension connected to yours. Walter Bishop, Olivia Dunha…"

She put up a hand as she sat (collapsed) into her chair. "I know thank you." They all waited patiently while the other members of her team came in, and sat through a similar introductions until finally the room was full of people and tension.

Taking a final look around the room, the Doctor started to talk. "Allright, I've brought you all here because we have a little problem that needs a _big _solution. There are a few interdimensional holes forming because of a damaging breach between your two realities, and eventually it will destroy one or both." He seemed to want to continue, but Walternate interrupted with the booming voice that was common to him, but only used by the Walter she knew when an experiment was disturbed.

"'Brought us here' is phrasing it a bit kindly, I believe. You kidnapped us." He looked pointedly at his opposite. "We frown, upon kidnapping."

"Oh, I see what's going on here." He said with a wisdom that seemed beyond his years. "You're at war." His voice had darkened into something dangerous, but the moment passed and he was back to being an unconventional mediator. "How did this start."

"My son was kidnapped." Walternate stated.

"I saved him." Walter said in a hurt voice, weak in comparison.

"I think we need both sides of the story." And so began a retelling of facts and memories that everyone knew (with the exception of Lincoln and Charlie, who looked lost with so much new information). Walternate told of the discovery that his son had been kidnapped, and the ensuing Fringe events that had cost millions of lives, Walter told of his quest to save his own son, and in a last stitch effort, the son he never should have had. Both Olivia's had to, with much pain and embarrassment, recall their experiences with the other side. It was at that point it turned into a shouting match, full of accusations and threats.

After fifteen minutes of everyone venting their emotions (with Charlie and Lincoln still silent and uncomfortable) before Rose brought them to attention with an ear splitting whistle.

"Oy. The way I see it, this is a misunderstanding blown way out of proportion. It all started with good intentions, and ended with a lot of hurt feelings that haven't helped any. Now, if everyone could just calm down we could work on _fixing _it." At this point she ceded the floor to the Doctor.

"This is a tricky situation," He said, "You will need to cooperate to solve it. We'll need to build a stable interdimensional bridge so you can…"

"Absolutely not!" exclaimed Walternate, "I will not work with these…"

"Dear God! The human race. Never a more stubborn people have ever evolved. You're kicking up more of a fuss than you need to, not accepting that _everyone _has made mistakes. And that denial is causing trouble on a universal scale." He took a breath, and she realised he said all of the previous statement without so much as a pause. "Now, this is the best piece of advice you will get towards avoiding catastrophe." He paused once again to ensure he was making an impact.

"Get over it."


End file.
